


Podemos escaparnos más alto que nuestros sueños

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Cooking, Developing Relationship, First Time, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuri estaba nervioso.Cuando había invitado Yuya a cenar a su casa, no se había esperado que el mayor se presentara allí tan temprano de la tarde, aún menos con la intención de ayudarlo a cocinar.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 1





	Podemos escaparnos más alto que nuestros sueños

**Podemos escaparnos mucho más alto que nuestros sueños**

Yuri estaba nervioso.

Cuando había invitado Yuya a cenar a su casa, no se había esperado que el mayor se presentara allí tan temprano de la tarde, aún menos con la intención de ayudarlo a cocinar.

Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que comían juntos, y aunque las primeras veces Yuya se hubiera esforzado de apreciar la comida del menor, había sido Yuri primero a admitir de no ser para nada un buen cocinero.

Ver a Takaki en su cocina le gustaba. Le gustaba la manera como parecía estar cómodo, le gustaba la imagen de él en su casa, comportándose como si fuera la suya.

Se acercó a él, en paso suave, metiéndose a su lado y mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

“Lo siento por la tenpura.” murmuró, haciendo una mueca. “No creía que tuviera que freír tan poco tiempo.” siguió, frunciendo la nariz por el olor a quemado que todavía había en la cocina.

Yuya se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole y desordenándole el pelo con una mano.

“No te preocupes, Yu. No es difícil, no me tomó mucho tiempo prepararla de vuelta.” le explicó, indicando el plato con las verduras, como prueba de lo que acababa de decir. “Pero puedes empezar con el postre, mientras acabo esto. Dijiste que quería hacer una tarta, ¿verdad?”

Chinen asintió, un poco preocupado.

“Sí, Ryosuke me dijo que traté de hacer una tarta de fresas, y me explicó cómo hacer. No parece demasiado difícil, puedo... puedo hacerlo.” dijo, menos confiado con sus capacidades con respecto a cuándo había pensado el menú.

“Si necesitas ayuda, pídela. No soy muy bueno, pero me las arreglo.” dijo el mayor, sonriéndole y volviendo a freír las verduras.

Yuri se concentró en el postre, respirando hondo.

Preparó – no sin dificultades – la masa quebrada y la extendió al fondo de un molde, metiéndola en el horno a cocinar antes de dedicarse a las natillas.

Yuya había acabado con la estufa, dejándole espacio para trabajar, y ahora se había apoyado con la espalda contra la isla de la cocina, los brazos cruzados y una expresión entretenida, mientras lo miraba moverse a lo largo de la cocina en aire perdido.

Yuri sentía esa mirada, y lo ponía nervioso.

Estaba molestado por su misma tensión; aunque siguiera repitiéndose que no importaba como fuera la cena, al mismo tiempo estaba guiado por el deseo de hacerle una buena impresión al mayor.

Salían juntos hace unas semanas, y Yuri todavía tenía que acostumbrarse a muchos aspectos del estar con alguien, incluida la ansiedad.

Puso los huevos en una olla con el azúcar, empezando a mezclar con cuidado.

Hasta ese momento, todo bien.

Fue cuando empezó a añadir harina, y luego la leche, que empezaron los problemas.

Estaba seguro que los grumos no tendrían que estar allí, pero, aunque se esforzara no tenía éxito de eliminarlos, y se quedaban allí, recordándole que habría sido mejor si hubieran ido en un maldito restaurante.

Se fue rojo en la cara, empezando a mezclar con más calor, maldiciendo entre los dientes.

Estaba involucrado en el desastre, cuando sintió a Yuya detrás de él reír.

“¿Qué hay que reír?” preguntó con más vehemencia de lo que quería usar.

“Nada, perdóname.” respondió Yuya, todavía sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él. “Creo que seas adorable cuando te enfadas, eso es todo.” añadió, y antes que el menor pudiera contestas – o, en alternativa, echarle el cucharon – fue a su espalda, las manos que deslizaban despacio de sus hombros a sus muñecas, cogiéndolas, dejando que su pecho se apoyara contra su espalda.

Yuri sintió el aliento cortarse, e instintivamente se apoyó contra de él, antes de darse cuenta del hecho que lo que quería hacer el mayor, de hecho, era ayudarlo con las natillas.

Limpiándose la garganta y tratando de hacer pasar inadvertida su reacción, volvió a mirar dentro la olla, en aire desconsolado.

“Vale, añade un poco de leche.” le dijo Yuya en un murmurio, vertiendo el líquido en la olla y llevando de vuelta la mano al brazo de Yuri, guiando sus movimientos. “Y mezcla de abajo a arriba.” siguió, apretando el agarre y haciéndole repetir el mismo movimiento con el cucharon.

Chinen quería poderse concentrar, pero estaba muy difícil.

Sentía a Yuya detrás de sí, sentía el calor de su cuerpo mezclarse con el propio, mientras el toque de su mano en la piel parecía quemar.

Cuando el mayor le dijo de quitar la olla del fuego, la llevó con unas dificultades a la encimera de mármol en la isla de la cocina, temiendo que pudiera caer en algún momento por el temblor de las manos.

Takaki volvió detrás de él, todavía ayudándolo a mezclar, acercándose aún más; y aún más Yuri sentía el latido de su corazón acelerar y las rodillas temblar, y no podía que sentirse estúpido para cuanto fuera involucrado en algo tan pequeño.

Sintió una gota de sudor bajo la sien, resultado del calor de las natillas y de lo de Yuya, y se giró hacia el mayor para preguntarle si de esa manera estaba bien, cuando lo vio bajarse hacia de él de repente, recogiendo esa gota con la lengua.

Y fue eso que hizo perder a Yuri cada facultad de contener las reacciones de su cuerpo a las provocaciones del mayor.

Se quedó inmóvil en su agarre, mientras él seguía divirtiéndose buscando a lo largo de su piel, pasando la lengua en su cuello y en la nuca, en el hombro y bajándose hacia el brazo, que todavía mantenía apretado en la mano.

Yuri suspiró, dejándose ir contra de él mientras Yuya seguía besándolo, y dejaba los dedos abajo su camiseta, levantándosela y alejándose de él bastante para quitársela, metiéndose después a acariciarle despacio el pecho, luego las caderas y la línea de la ingle, y luego rozándole los pezones y la garganta.

Alejándose de repente de él, de una manera que asustó al menor, desplazó la olla de manera que no arriesgaran de quemarse, luego lo hizo girar y lo empujó contra el mármol, cogiéndole las caderas y haciéndolo sentar encima de eso, abriéndole las piernas y metiéndose entre de esas, la cara unos centímetros lejos de la suya.

“Yuri, quieres...” murmuró, la excitación clara en su voz, mientras el menor asentía.

“Sí.” dijo, sin aliento. “Sí, quiero.” completó la frase, acercándose más a él, sentándose al borde de la encimera y apretando las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Yuya.

De verdad, los días pasados se había sentido bastante nervioso cuando enfrentaban el tema ‘sexo’. El hecho que Yuya no hubiera tratado de hacer nada hasta ese momento lo había preocupado, y le había hecho preguntar si de hecho lo encontrara atractivo, en ese sentido.

Pero en ese momento no podía preocuparse, y no tenía éxito de pensar en el nerviosismo que tendría que haber sentido en una situación así, en la ansiedad de no ser a la altura, porque tenía ganas de sentirlo encima y dentro de sí, de sentir otra vez esas manos y esa boca moverse en él.

Lo deseaba tanto que todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo plano.

Le llevó los brazos detrás del cuello, apoyando los labios contra los suyos y metiéndose a besarlo, primero despacio, luego con más calor, empujando la lengua contra la suya, dejando que se encontraran, tratando al mismo tiempo de concentrarse en el sabor de esa boca y en sus manos que de prisa le deshacían el cinturón.

Se levantó un poco para ayudarlo a desnudarlo, y luego le deshizo los botones de la camisa, mirándole los ojos en aire serio, rozándole el pecho con las yemas, aguantando la respiración, tratando de no dejarse dominar por los miles emociones que tenía en ese momento.

Yuya cerró los ojos, apoyando las manos en el mármol para sostenerse, disfrutando el toque de la mano del menor que iba más y más abajo.

Yuri recorrió la línea de la ingle con una uña, dejando ir la mano bajo el tejido de los pantalones y de los bóxeres, sintiendo el sexo de Yuya duro contra su mano, envolviéndolo en esa, sonriendo cuando oyó al mayor gemir bajo y apresurarse a acabar de desnudarse, dándole manera de moverse más cómodo.

A Chinen le gustaba todo esto. Le gustaba la manera como Yuya dejaba oscilar las caderas para ir al encuentro de su mano, y como gemía a su oído, deseando tener más, haciéndolo estar bien, con el poder de decidir su placer.

Seguía moviendo la mano en él, tratando de no pensar mucho, sino di dejarse guiar por el instinto; envolvió la palma a la base, subiendo despacio con los dedos, trazando las venas en relieve, desplazándose en la punta y rozándola con el pulgar, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su toque.

Duró sólo unos minutos, antes que el mayor tuviera bastante.

Le cogió las muñecas en una mano, parándoselas y llevando la mano libre a sus labios, rozándolos, dejando que los abriera y le pasara lascivamente la lengua en los dedos, humedeciéndolos, nunca perdiendo contacto con sus ojos, que seguían todos sus movimientos, encantados.

Leía el deseo en esos ojos, y no podía estar más feliz que así.

Yuya llevó la mano entre de ellos, pronto entre sus piernas, tirándoselo contra y haciéndolo levantar un poco, permitiéndole así de acceder con más facilidad a su abertura.

El mayor presionó contra de él, dejando deslizar un dedo adentro, sin perderse ni una de sus expresiones, cuidado que la molestia no fuera excesiva.

Sin embargo, Yuri se acostumbró pronto a la intrusión, y se acercó a él, como para decirle que podía continuar.

Llevó los brazos atrás, apoyándose en las manos, echando la cabeza atrás y gimiendo en alta voz, sin vergüenza.

Cuando Yuya tuvo tres dedos dentro de él, sintió de no poder sufrir más; le cogió un hombro, jadeando, haciéndole seña de dejarlo y volviendo hacia de él, envolviéndole las caderas con las piernas, sintiendo su sexo presionar contra de sí.

Cuando el mayor lo penetró, se sintió cortar el aliento.

Hizo un grito sofocado, apoyando la cara contra su pecho, apretándole la nuca y empujándose más contra de él, como si aún no estuviera satisfecho con la sensación de tenerlo dentro de sí, como si buscara aún más.

“Muévete, Yuu.” murmuró contra su piel, hundiendo las uñas en su espalda cuando Yuya salió, dejando sólo la punta adentro, y luego se empujó de vuelta dentro de él, cogiéndole las piernas, manteniéndolas apretadas contra de sí, moviendo las caderas contra de él en un ritmo primero lento, luego más firme y errático.

Le dejó ir una pierna, llevando la mano ahora libre a su erección, masturbándolo rápidamente, teniéndolo aún más cerca, hundiendo dentro de él con fuerza, casi de manera brutal, animado por los gritos del menor, más y más altos a medida que se hacía más cerca del orgasmo.

Como antes, Yuya vio una gota de sudor deslizar bajo su esternón, y otra vez se bajó hacia de él, lamiendo su piel, subiendo al cuello y mordiéndolo, pues sintiéndolo correrse bajo su toque, ensuciándole la mano y su estómago, haciendo el agarre alrededor de la erección de Yuya aún más apretado.

Takaki se obligó a no correrse pronto, y en cuanto Yuri se hubo recuperado por el orgasmo salió de él, cogiéndole la base de la espalda y ayudándolo a bajar de la encimera.

Chinen estaba todavía trastornado, y se dejó guiar por las manos del mayor, que lo hicieron girar, dándole un muy agradecido punto de apoyo contra la isla de la cocina. Sentía de vuelta las rodillas temblar, y dentro de sí agradeció el brazo de Yuya a su alrededor que lo sostenía y lo hacía doblar en adelante, mientras el mayor le abría las piernas con una rodilla y se empujaba de vuelta dentro de él, en un movimiento único, apoyándole la frente contra un hombro y volviendo a moverse, rápido, cerca ya de su límite.

“Yuri... puedo...” el menor lo oyó decir, la voz rota y sin aliento, y lo paró antes que pudiera terminar la frase.

“Córrete dentro de mí, Yuu.” le pidió, levantándose un poco, apretándolo dentro de sí y dándole el golpe de gracia, sintiéndolo finalmente llegar al orgasmo y vaciarse dentro de él.

Chinen se giró, sonriéndole y sintiéndolo salir de él, tomando un paso adelante y apoyándose contra el mármol, devolviendo la sonrisa y volviendo a vestirse como podía.

“Pues...” empezó a decir, dándole a Yuri su camiseta. “¿Las natillas?” preguntó, fingiendo que no hubiera pasado nada.

Yuri levantó una ceja, extendiéndose para coger el cucharon de la olla y llevándoselo a la boca para saborear las natillas, frías ya.

Frunció la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No es que esté muriendo por poner esa cosa en una tarta.” dijo, mirando a Yuya que se acercaba a él riendo, antes de bajarse y quitar con la lengua un poco de nata de la punta de su nariz.

“Pues, ¿olvidamos el postre?”

“Sí.” confirmó el mayor, tirándoselo cerca y besándole suavemente los labios. “Creo que tuve ya el postre, esta noche.” murmuró, sonriéndole avergonzado.

Yuri se hizo aún más cerca, escondiendo la cara contra su pecho, feliz.

“Gracias, Yuya.” murmuró, respirando su olor, descubriéndolo nuevo, diferente, amándolo.

“Te quiero, Yuri.” respondió Takaki, y el menor tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo para controlar el latido de su corazón al oír la declaración.

Asintió, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar, y abrazándolo.

“Yo también, Yuya.” dijo, bajo. “Yo te quiero también.”


End file.
